rock_n_rollfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Epica
thumb|300px|Epica 2009'Epica '''ist eine Symphonic-Metal Band aus den Niederlanden und wurde 2002 gegründet. Sie singen hauptsächlich englische Lieder und werden ab und an von einem Chor und einem kleinen Orchester begleitet. Auffällig ist der Mezzosporan der Sängerin mit der Unterstützung durch den männlichen gutturalen Gesang. Besetzung Bandgeschichte Epica entstand aus der Band ''Sahara Dust, ''welche Mitte 2002 von Mark Jansen, Helena Iren Michaelsen, Ad Sluijter, Coen Janssen und Iwan Hendrikx ins Leben gerufen wurde. Doch schon Ende 2002 verließen Michaelsen und Hendrikx die Band und wurden von Simone Simons und Jeroen Simons ersetzt. Daraufhin benannte sich die Band nach einem Album der Band Kamelot um in Epica. 2006 verließ Jeroen Simons die Band, um sich anderen musikalischen Projekten zu widmen. Er wurde durch Ariën van Weesenbeek ersetzt.m Juni 2003 veröffentlichten sie beim Label Transmission Records ihr erstes Album ''The Phantom Agony, zwei Jahre später das Album Consign to Oblivion sowie das Filmmusik-Album The Score, das den von Epica komponierten Soundtrack zum niederländischen Film Joyride beinhaltet. Mit dem Bankrott ihres Plattenlabels''Transmission Records'' begann für Epica auch die Suche nach einem neuen Plattenlabel. Am 24. April 2007 gaben sie bekannt, dass von nun an Nuclear Blast ihr neues Label sein wird. Zu Beginn ihrer ersten großen Tournee durch Nordamerika veröffentlichte die Band am 7. September 2007 in Deutschland ihr viertes Studioalbum „The Divine Conspiracy“. Auf dem Konzeptalbum über Religion, das 13 Tracks enthält, steuert Sander Gommans (After Forever) in einem Lied Grunts bei, was auch ein Zeichen sein soll, dass ehemalige Rivalitäten zwischen den zwei Bands inzwischen beigelegt sind. Die erste Single ist der Song „Never Enough“, zu dem es zwei Videos gibt. Am 10. Januar 2008 vermeldeten Epica auf ihrer Website, dass Simone Simons an einer Infektion mit multiresistenten Staphylokokken (MRSA) leidet und deshalb die meisten anstehenden Auftritte abgesagt werden müssen. Nach einer weiteren Verschlechterung des Gesundheitszustandes beschloss die Band, bis zu ihrer vollständigen Genesung komplett auf Shows zu verzichten. Lediglich die US-Tournee Ende April/Anfang Mai 2008 wurde wie geplant durchgeführt. Als Sängerin sprang kurzfristig die langjährige Gastmusikerin Amanda Somerville ein. Seit Mitte Mai 2008 finden die Auftritte der Band wieder mit Simone Simons statt. Sie trat auch beim Wacken Open Air 2009 auf. Am 16. Dezember 2008 gab Gitarrist Ad Sluijter den Ausstieg aus der Band bekannt. Als Grund hierfür gibt er den mit dem Erfolg verbundenen Stress an, der seine Kreativität behindere. Am 16. Januar 2009 wurde seine Position durch Isaac Delahaye (God Dethroned) ersetzt. Mitte Mai 2009 veröffentlichten Epica mit „The Classical Conspiracy“ ihr erstes Live-Album, ein Mitschnitt eines Konzerts in Miskolc, Ungarn, welches mit Unterstützung eines professionellen Orchesters und eines Chors aufgenommen wurde. Das Album enthält neben Epicasongs auch Adaptionen klassischer Stücke und Filmsoundtracks. Das darauf folgende Studioalbum „Design Your Universe“ erschien am 16. Oktober 2009. Im Rahmen eines Gastauftritts singt Tony Kakko von Sonata Arctica darauf in dem Lied White Waters im Duett mit Simone Simons. Das elfte Single Storm the Sorrow erschien am 3. Februar 2012. Das fünfte Studioalbum Requiem for the Indifferent erschien am 9. März 2012. Am 16. September, wurden Epica Teil einer ganz besonderen Studio Aufnahmesession. Der Videoclip wurde für der holländischen Fernsehshow Niks te gek (Nichts zu verrückt) gedreht, in der sich geistig behinderte Menschen ihre Träume erfüllen können. Ruurd Woltring's größter Traum war es, einen von ihm geschrieben Song mit Epica aufzunehmen. Die Band griff seine Musik und den Text auf, und arrangierte die Komposition in einen Epica-Track um, und luden Ruurd ins Studio ein. Stil Epica hat einen eher klassisch geprägten Stil, welcher aber auch mit Symphonic Metal und Elementen des Gothic Metal verbunden ist. Die Melodien klingen oft orientalisch und der Mezzosopran von Simone Simons wird oft durch den gutturalen Gesang von Mark Jansen unterstützt. In Stücken wie beispielsweiße White Waters ''und ''Trois Verges werden aber auch klare männliche Stimmen verwendet. Meist jedoch von Gastsängern. Die Texte der Stücke setzen sich meist mit religionskritischen Themen auseinander, wie zum Beispiel mit religiösem Fanatismus, und der Suche nach Wahrheit. Diskographie Alben *2003: The Phantom Agony *2005: Consign to Oblivion *2005: The Score - An Epic Journey *2007: The Divine Conspiracy *2009: The Classical Conspiracy (live) *2009: Design your Universe *2012:'' Requiem for the Indifferent'' DVDs *2004: We will take you with us *2005: Consign to Oblivion Documentary Singles *2003: The Phantom Agony *2004: Feint *2004: Cry for the Moon *2005: Solitary Ground *2005: Quietus (Silent Reverie) *2007: Never Enough *2008: Chasing the Dragon *2009: Martyr of the Free Word (zusammen mit Amorphis) *2009: Unleashed *2010: This Is the Time *2012: Storm the Sorrow *2012: Forevermore (mit Ruurd Woltring - für den niederländischen Fernsehsendung "Niks te gek") Linksammlung Offizielle Homepage: : http://www.epica.nl/ Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Bands